Peruntungan
by Sve Ann
Summary: Miyoshi hanya mencoba peruntungan dari celah yang ia dapatkan (SakuMiyo)


**Joker Game** **© Koji Yanagi**

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

.

.

Warning : OOC, typo, ngawur, EYD-Ejaan Yang Disemrawutkan(?) dan keabsurd-an lainnya. mohon maaf apabila yang membaca akan mengalami sakit mata dan rasa tak nyaman karena ketidakjelasan cerita ini.

* * *

Sakuma menghela nafas. Sudah berulang kali ia membaca materi yang dituang diatas kertas, namun hanya satu dua hal yang mampu ia pahami. Itu pun karena pengetahuan yang sering ia dapatkan semenjak duduk di sekolah dasar sampai menengah atas. Sepertinya, terlalu lama mendekam dalam ilmu humaniora membuatnya tumpul untuk mengkaji ilmu alam, walaupun hanya dasar.

 _Rasanya kali ini jauh lebih sulit. Semakin dibaca malah semakin tidak mengerti_ , keluh batinnya. Padahal materi yang perlu dijabarkan hanyalah tentang gravitasi bumi, aurora dan gerhana, tetapi (bagi Sakuma) rasanya sesulit menghitung jumlah bintang di langit.

Merasa tidak juga mendapatkan titik terang, maka kertas laporan kembali dihamparkan diatas meja. Sebagai ganti lembaran materi kajian, ponsel yang menjadi media belajar pun diraup asal.

"Amari, aku ke kamar mandi sebentar ya."  
"Oke. Lima menit, jika tidak ingin terkena sindir Mrs. Elena saat ia masuk nanti"  
"Ya..."

Diiringi langkah gontai, Sakuma membuka pintu kelas. Bersyukurlah lorong gedung serbaguna (yang disiapkan untuk kelas Mata Kuliah Umum) tidak terlalu ramai. Jadi Sakuma tidak perlu mendapat tatapan asing dari para mahasiswa _random_ yang menyaksikan air muka terbebani miliknya.

Begitu pintu toilet pria dibuka, wastafel menjadi sasaran utama. Yah, tujuan Sakuma datang kesana hanyalah sebatas ingin memfokuskan pikiran agar tak lagi merasa penat akan beban tugas yang terus mendesak.

Keran dinyalakan. Air yang terjun pun ditangkup dalam cembungan tapak tangan lalu dibasuhkan pada wajah yang tertekuk lesu. Rasa sejuk langsung menyapa saat air menyentuh muka.

"Segarnya..."

Keran pun dimatikan setelah basuhan diakhiri dengan hitungan ketiga. Perhatian selanjutnya dialihkan pada cermin yang mendekam di dinding. Sakuma melihat pantulan diri disana, dan menemukan bahwa ada yang kurang tepat dalam tampilannya. Maka mulailah ia membenahi tatanan rambut hingga berlanjut ke pakaian yang dikenakan.

Setelah tampilan luar dirasa cukup sempurna, Sakuma langsung memilih untuk keluar dari ruang toilet. Ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko yang menanti jika terlalu lama membuang waktu untuk menghibur hati agar lebih tenang.

Langkah gontai kali ini diganti lebih berirama. _Mindset_ ditegaskan untuk kembali mengulang materi yang sejak semalam terabaikan.

"Senpai!"  
"..."

Sakuma tetap berjalan.

"Senpai!"  
"..."

Oke, Sakuna mulai meragukan kalau dirinya lah yang dimaksud karena yang berlalu lalang di lorong tinggalah segelintir orang. Tetapi, mungkinkah?

"Senpai!"

Tepukan pada bahu akhirnya meyakinkan bahwa ia-lah orang yang sejak tadi ditegur. Maka Sakuma menoleh, dan menemukan sesosok pemuda dengan tinggi badan yang tidak melewati batas telinganya.

"Ya?"  
"Um..." wajah yang belum dikenali oleh Sakuma menampakan gurat bingung dan ragu, "senpai dari fakultas ilmu budaya kan?"  
"Oh..." Sakuma menampakan senyum. Sumringah, karena ada rasa bangga yang terselip saat mengetahui seorang junior yang mengenalinya. "Iya, ada apa ya?"  
"Begini... Senpai mengikuti kelas Ilmu Alamiah Dasar juga kan?"

Sakuma mengangguk.

"Senpai tahu kelasku tidak?"  
"Eh?"  
"Aku mahasiswa tingkat dua yang mengambil mata kuliah yang sama dengan senpai yaitu ilmu alamiah dasar."

Sakuma diam sebentar, mencoba untuk mencerna maksud kedatangan sang adik kelas.

"Oh, lalu?"  
"Karena aku mengambil kelas B, jadi aku mendapat jadwal kelas sekarang di lantai enam, tetapi saat aku kesana, ternyata tidak ada orang sama sekali. Dan kebetulan..."

Ucapan sengaja di jeda, dan Sakuma dengan sabar menunggu kelanjutan kata yang belum tersampaikan.

"Aku tidak memiliki paket internet untuk mengirim email pada temanku."

 _Oh jadi begitu_ , dalam hati Sakuma memahami.

"Bolehkah aku meminjam ponsel senpai untuk menghubungi temanku?"

Akhirnya senyum kembali di lemparkan sambil tangannya merogoh saku kemeja. Tak lama kotak hitam persegi panjang disodorkan.

 _Tunggu dulu._

Kerutan pada permukaan dahi pun kian mendalam saat pandangan menyadari hal yang agak janggal.

Sang junior yang menyaksikan pun masih enggan untuk meraih benda yang disodorkan. Sakuma yang baru menyadari sikap keengganan akhirnya melukis senyum canggung.

"Oh—maaf. Ini, pakailah."

Kedua _cinamon roll_ berkeping cokelat membola ceria. Dalam hati, Sakuma tertawa—melupakan rasa bingung yang sesaat mendera—kala ekspresi bahagia nampak begitu kentara di wajah yang lebih muda. Rasanya lucu.

"Terimakasih, senpai."

Selanjutnya, ponsel beralih tangan. Jemari runcing dengan lincah mengetuk layar ponsel, menuliskan sederet pesan dan angka sebagai alamat surel.

Sakuma menyaksikan dalam diam hingga beberapa menit ke depan.

 _Yah, tak apa, lah. Hanya betukar pesan tidak akan membuang banyak kuota kan?_

"Ini," persegi panjang bersistem elektronik pun dikembalikan pada sang pembawa utama. Yang lebih muda meliukan senyum hingga kedua matanya membentuk sabit. "Terimakasih ya, senpai."

"Iya, sama-sama. Kalau begitu, aku masuk kelas dulu ya."

Lalu percakapan pun ditutup dengan Sakuma yang berjalan memunggungi.

Sang adik kelas masih memaku diri di tempat. Ulas senyum urung pudar kendati yang diberi perhatian telah tenggelam dibalik bilah pintu kayu.

Ponsel dalam tas punggung diraih, tombol 'nyala' pun ikut ditekan hingga layar menampilkan gambar kunci yang harus digeser. Setelah instruksi dilakukan, sederet angka surel dan icon bergambar amplop pun tertera.

Tombol save ditekan untuk menyimpan pesan, lalu sederet nama panggilan pun diberikan.

 _Sakuma-san_.

* * *

Ada pemandangan yang cukup tidak biasa mengarungi kedua netra milik Tazaki. Tenang saja, ini tidak menyangkut tentang merpati berwarna merah _maroon_ maupun burung cemara yang hinggap di pucuk pohon petai Cina dekat jendela kelasnya. Ini hanya menyangkut tentang sebuah pemandangan senyum diselingi dengung senandung yang diumbar oleh kawan sekelas dengan ciri khas liukan poni yang menjuntai pada dahi..

"Hei, Odagiri..." pandangan dialihkan pada si kalem bersurai hitam yang sibuk berkutat pada ponsel pintar.

"Percuma saja memanggilnya, Tazaki. Telinganya sedang disumpal."

Bertanya pada yang berambut hitam, dan yang menjawab adalah yang berambut cokelat. Tazaki menggeleng pelan ketika baru menyadari bahwa Odagiri tengah mengenakan headset pada kedua telinganya. Lalu atensi dialihkan pada orang yang barusan menyahuti.

"Miyoshi kenapa?"

Tema awal yang (nantinya) menjadi buah bibir pun diutarakan. Lirikan netra ditujukan pada sosok mahasiswa berponi ikal nan flamboyan yang duduk di baris tengah ruang kelas.  
Kaminaga, kawan yang menyahutinya barusan pun mengikuti arah lirikan yang bermata sipit, Tazaki.

"Entah."

Walaupun dijawab dengan kata acuh tapi nyatanya Kaminaga masih ikut memaku pandangan pada sosok yang paling superior dalam satu angkatan program studi. Sederhananya, ia juga penasaran.

"Miyoshi sedang senang karena kemarin mendapatkan nomor ponsel senior yang menjadi incarannya."

Bohong jika yang disebut namanya tidak menyadari bahwa ia menjadi sorot utama. Maka senyum halus yang semula dipulas, akhirnya bernoda miring sebagai penanda kepuasan yang kentara.

"Wow, jaringan informasimu hebat juga ya, Fukumoto."

Yang mendapat sindiran pun diam. Sebagai ganti, suara aplikasi LINE disusul nyala pada layar menyita perhatian yang menjadi perbincangan utama.

'Sedikit mengingatkan bahwa Miyoshi sendirilah yang mengumbar di akun media sosialnya sejak tadi pagi.'

Miyoshi mendengus pelan, senyum jenaka samar tersungging di wajahnya. "Aku baru tahu kalau ternyata kalian berdua men-stalk akunku."

Tazaki yang mendengarnya justru memutar bola mata, sudah paham luar-dalam bagaimana sifat kepercayaan diri yang berlebih dari kawannya ini. Padahal yang dimaksud oleh Odagiri (pastinya) adalah banyaknya postingan si flamboyan yang tak bosan lewat di _timeline_ -nya.

Berkebalikan dengan yang bermata sipit, Kaminaga justru begitu antusias membuka jaringan media sosial, bahkan sambil berdecak sebal begitu menyadari bahwa ia ketinggalan berita terhangat.

"Ia langsung memberikannya saat kau meminta?"

Pertanyaan datang dari yang paling sipit. Ah, ternyata Tazaki memiliki rasa _kepo_ juga untuk masalah gosip.

"Siapa bilang kalau aku yang meminta?"

"Huh?"

Fukumoto datang menghampiri dengan sekotak kue mochi sebagai buah tangan, kemudian dengan tenang ia bersabda, "jangan kau tanyakan bagaimana caranya, Tazaki. Karena sesungguhnya Miyoshi selalu memiliki modus untuk meraih apa yang ia mau."

Di seberang kursi, Odagiri terkikik geli.

Sosok yang menjadi topik pembicaraan memberi sahutan melalui kibasan poni.

"Miyoshi" tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar ponsel, Kaminaga akhirya ikut bersuara, "Kau sudah pernah menghubunginya?"

"Belum"  
"Kenapa?"  
"Aku belum menemukan hal yang tepat untuk dibicarakan dengan Sakuma-senpai."

Dengung suara aplikasi LINE kembali menggema.

'Bagaimana kalau beralasan meminjam buku?'

"Rasanya klasik sekali," yang menjadi sorotan memberi sanggahan.

Kaminaga melesakkan ponsel dalam saku, sudah merasa cukup puas membaca deretan berita utama tentang kawan-kawan sekelas maupun kabar burung mengenai para pengajar di ruang Progam Studi.

Sedikit informasi, untuk masalah yang terakhir rasanya lumayan berpengaruh terhadap suasana belajar , karena pengajar yang terlibat perang dingin (antara Prof. Yuuki dan Prof. Wolff) merupakan para sepuh di fakultas mereka. Jadilah ketegangan diantara keduanya bukan lagi rahasia umum di kalangan mahasiswa.

Dan nyatanya bukan hanya Kaminaga yang menikmati beritanya. Yah, kesampingkan masalah itu dulu ya.

"Tidak ada salahnya untuk dicoba, kan? Toh, ini adalah senpai yang kau bilang lugu itu."

Cengiran jenaka dari sang (katanya) _cassanova_ , master penggoda wanita akhirnya mampu meyakinkan naiatan sang lakon utama. Tanpa membuang waktu lebih dari lima detik, jemari langsung lincah mengetuk-ngetuk layar, mengetikkan sederet pesan pada kolom nomor yang dinilai sakral.

.

.

 **Sakuma-san**

Selamat siang, senpai. Ini Miyoshi, mahasiswa tingkat dua yang kemarin bertemu dengan senpai di gedung serbaguna.

..

 _Oh, ada apa Miyoshi?_

 _.._

Senpai punya buku _Historical Representation_ karangan F.R Ankersmit?

..

 _Ya, aku punya. Ada apa?_.

..

Aku boleh pinjam, tidak? Kemarin aku sudah mencari di perpustakaan, tetapi ternyata sudah habis di pinjam oleh yang lain.

 _.._

 _Tentu saja boleh. Mau kapan ku bawakan?_

..

Bagaimana kalau besok? Jika tidak merepotkan.

 _.._

 _Baiklah. Tapi aku hanya ada jam kosong saat pagi. Bagaimana?_

..

Boleh. Kebetulan besok aku tidak ada jadwa kelas.

 _.._

 _Oke, kalau begitu besok pagi kita bertemu di lobi saja, ya._

..

Iya, terimakasih ya, senpai.

"Sepertinya rencana berhasil," goda Kaminaga begitu melihat pulasan senyum di wajah sang mahasiswa teladan (begitulah tampak luarannya). Odagiri pun memberikan sahutan melalui aplikasi LINE dengan pernyataan, 'selamat ya, Miyoshi.'  
"Terimakasih, Odagiri juga Kaminaga. Ku doakan perasaan kalian tak lagi bertepuk satu kepala."

Yang hanya mampu diamini dalam batin masing-masing.

* * *

Pukul sembilan pagi.

Walaupun sang senior tidak menjelaskan lebih detail mengenai jam temu mereka, tetapi Miyoshi sudah duduk manis di bangku lobi sejak duapuluh menit yang lalu. Sebuah rekor yang perlu diabadikan sebenarnya, karena baru kali ini ia mampu bertahan untuk menunggu seseorang dalam hitungan menit yang sangat panjang (bagi Miyoshi yang tertib waktu).

- **Ctang!**

Bunyi pesan masuk.

Miyoshi buru-buru membuka kunci layar ponselnya.

 **Sakuma-san**

 _Miyoshi, kau dimana? Maaf ada urusan mendadak. Aku tunggu di halaman depan fakultas saja ya, aku harus ke gedung lab. bahasa untuk mengantarkan laporan._

..

Baiklah, senpai. aku akan menuju kesana.

.

.

Hanya butuh satu menit untuk berpijak di halaman depan fakultas.

Pandangan disapukan, dan diantara jajaran para mahasiswa yang berkelompok maupun sendiri, ia tidak menemukan wajah sang senpai yang begitu dikagumi. Malahan yang tersaji adalah wajah-wajah muda yang (tidak begitu ia kenal) menghuni gedung fakultasnya.

Kedua keping cokelat _maroon_ masih sibuk mencari, dan sedetik lamanya terpaku pada sosok lelaki tinggi bergaya rambut belah tengah, sibuk mengayun lengan ketika wajah mereka bertemu. Di awal, Miyoshi membatin ragu, berusaha mengelak ketika dirasa bukan wajah itulah yang menjanjikan diri akan bertemu. Tetapi dering ponsel akhirnya mampu menepis rasa apatis yang menderu.

"Halo?"  
 _"Miyoshi, kemarilah. Aku sedang terburu-buru nih."_

Kepingan hazel kembali berkelana, mencari petunjuk berupa seseorang yang tengah berkutat dengan sambungan telpon. Dan sejauh mata memandang, Miyoshi kembali mengait pada sosok yang lagi-lagi melambaikan tangan, kali ini satu tangan lainnya menempelkan kotak ponsel pada telinga.

Tanpa sadar, netranya membelalak. Terlebih ketika sosok yang dikenal sebagai kakak tingkat (tetapi bukan yang dikaguminya) semakin mendekati titiknya berdiri. Helainya bukan hitam arang seperti yang diharapkan, melainkan cokelat agak pudar yang pernah sesekali terlibat dalam perbincangan.

Tanpa mematikan sambungan suara, Miyoshi menurunkan ponsel dari telinga. Digenggam erat sebagai pelampiasan rasa tak terduga.

"Duh, Miyoshi. Dari tadi ku panggil-panggil malah tidak menyahut."  
"Tapi—aku kan—Sakuma-san—"  
"Sakuma?" yang berambut cokelat langsung menjeda, "oh, dia sudah lebih dulu berada di lab. Ah iya! Ini bukunya."

Kakak tingkat yang dirundung buruan waktu, dengan cepat menyerahkan buku tebal pada genggaman tangan yang bebas dari pegangan ponsel. Miyoshi belum juga memberikan tanggapan selain lamunan semu yang dirasa begitu menghantam.

"Sudah ya…"  
"Tunggu Amari-senpai!"  
"Ya?"  
"Ini…nomormu?"  
"Tentu saja. Ah, nanti kalau mau mengembalikan bukunya, chat saja ya. Maaf aku sedang buru-buru. Dagh.."

Sepeninggalan kakak tingkat yang ramah nan baik hati, Miyoshi masih tergugu di tempatnya berdiri. Melamun tak menentu memandangi deretan nomor pada layar ponsel yang menampilkan ID Call sang pujaan hati.

 _Sakuma-san._

Oh maaf—Ternyata salah.

Karena baru saja dikonfirmasi bahwa itu adalah milik Amari.

* * *

A/N : Maaf, ceritanya receh nan ngawur begini. Dan terimakasih sudah membaca sampai selesai.


End file.
